


Successor

by pipisafoat



Series: Abby Lyman [18]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Disabled Character, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Animals, Service Collie, Service Dogs, collie - Freeform, invisible illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: Josh and Donna talk about Josh's canine future with Matt and Helen.
Relationships: Helen Santos/Matt Santos, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: Abby Lyman [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/867615
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Successor

“Matt, there’s something we wanted to talk to you about,” Josh says, setting down his fork and wiping his mouth carefully. “Also, that was delicious.”

The President smiles and pauses with a fork full of food halfway to his mouth. “Thanks. What’s going on?”

Josh sighs and slouches a bit in his seat before jolting upright with a yelp. He glares at Donna, who removes her fingers from his ribs. Helen smothers a laugh. “It’s about Abby.”

The dog in question raises her head at the sound of her name, watches her handler for a moment, then drops it back onto her bed.

“Is everything okay?”

“For now,” Josh answers. “She’s just starting to get older and slow down. It’s time to start thinking about her successor.”

Helen frowns. “What happens to her when she stops working?”

“Josh owns her outright,” Donna explains. “She’ll stay with us. We’re hoping she would still be allowed to come to the office sometimes. Her trainers are concerned that a complete retirement, especially considering the length of our work days, would have some adverse effects on her mentally.”

“Of course,” Matt replies immediately. “She’s always welcome. But what happens to you when she stops working, Josh?”

He can’t suppress the shudder that runs through him. “Well. Hopefully I’ll have a new working dog by then. And that’s really what I need to talk to you about.”

“Would you be going through the same agency that matched you with Abby?”

Josh shifts in his seat, glances at Abby quietly watching them, and finally meets Helen’s gaze. “I … well … that is….”

“Oh Lord,” Donna mutters. “Dogs of Destiny has recently started another option that we’re interested in pursuing. They help us select a puppy and they help with training, but we would get the puppy at nine weeks old.”

“Nine weeks? Isn’t that a little old?”

He shrugs. “No, sir. Matt. Most puppies are separated from their litter around eight to nine weeks old. They’re learning, um…” He darts a glance at Donna, who rolls her eyes.

“Their mothers and litter mates teach things like bite inhibition - so they chew without hurting you - and how to interact with other dogs. It’s fairly important not to separate them too young.”

“Thanks,” he says quietly, squeezing her hand under the table. He turns his attention back to the Santoses in time to catch their indulgent look. “Anyway, that’s the program I’m leaning towards, and Abby’s trainers agree that I’m a good candidate for it. Having a fully trained dog around will help the puppy learn, Donna is beyond supportive, and … all that’s left is to decide if it would work with … work.”

Matt nods. “Of course. What would it look like, at work?”

“We would need to make sure one of us could get home regularly for potty breaks, maybe cut my hours one day and Donna’s the next to get someone home in time for dinner and training most days. We’re prepared to do more work at home to make up for this. Later on, we’d want to discuss allowing the puppy to start coming in to get used to the work environment for a couple hours at a time until task training starts. There would be a time when I would want both dogs to accompany me full time before slowly phasing out Abby and just working the new dog. But all this is over a year or two.”

“No,” Matt says firmly, setting his glass down. “I’m sorry, Josh, but I don’t think that would work out. Let’s try you bringing the puppy to work from the day you get it. You’ll be able to fit in a lot more training, you won’t have to schedule around potty breaks, and you can cut through my office to take the pup outside. Donna’s schedule won’t have to change, either.”

Josh can feel his brain stuttering as it tries to keep up with the sudden change in idea. “You … you don’t have to do that for me.”

Helen rolls her eyes. “Yes, we do. And I’m not a fan of you working from home. You know that.”

“I will insist on a crate or play pen in the beginning,” Matt says seriously. “I don’t want a puppy loose in your office. Ever. Leashed is fine, and once the dog is more trained, staying on a bed under your command like Abby does is fine. Can you guarantee me that?”

Josh nods quickly. “Absolutely. No problem.”

“We’ll need to revisit the rules around other people interacting with the dog,” Donna adds. “And make sure your kids know how to handle such a small puppy.”

Matt smiles at her. “Whatever the dog needs to become as helpful as its older sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to keep adding stories out of order in both timelines from this point on.
> 
> Update on my pack: Last you heard, Riley (washed service dog in training) had just moved out to be a pet to a wonderful family. She is doing very well. I have since gotten a new service dog named Pearl ... but I'll reveal the breed later, as it's the breed of Josh's next dog! Place your bets now - anyone who gets it right can name a character, human or dog, or suggest a small plot point to be included in a future fic!


End file.
